Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic compositions comprising amnion derived acellular materials and methods of use.
Background
Amnion derived materials are being used to treat a wide array of conditions such as to promote tissue healing. A widely known practice is to treat a treatment location with amniotic material comprising live amniotic cells, including amniotic stem cells in some case. This requires special handling, as the amniotic cells are fragile and will become inactive if not maintained in a proper condition, including temperature.
Amniotic material that is free of amniotic cells or that comprises no live or active amniotic cells may be a useful treatment composition and would require less stringent handling.